oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pagida
Pagida is a staff at the Library Historical Archive in the Arceuus House. He is an expert in magical traps who can tell the player more about the Tower of Magic, a currently inaccessible area west of the Arceuus House Library. During Tale of the Righteous, he assists the player in entering the Tower of Magic's prison. Dialogue *'Pagida': Hello there, what can I do for you? *'Player': I don't know, what can you do for me? *'Pagida': Well, I am somewhat of an expert in the field of magical traps. *'Player': Magical traps? What does that have to do with the Grand Library? *'Pagida': A good question. This historical archive is actually part of the Tower of Magic and was repurposed for the library many decades ago. *'Pagida': Unfortunately we don't possess full understanding of the Tower of Magic and its many enchantments, so we often discover remnants of traps from the Tower. *'Pagida': The task has fallen to me to investigate and study what we can of these enchantments in the hopes of understanding the magical power. *'Player': What exactly is the Tower of Magic? **'Pagida': The Tower of Magic is a uniquely enchanted building located just west of the library, though many levels and rooms are hidden from sight. **'Pagida': The Tower was constructed under the rule of King Rada III, though we don't know exactly when, since dates were not recorded before the Twill Accord. **'Pagida': I have dedicated my life to studying powerful enchantments that conceal the many levels of the tower, though it proves difficult at times. **'Player': Why is that? **'Pagida': Navigating the tower is difficult and Lord Arceuus is not currently permitting anyone to enter the upper levels of the tower. **'Pagida': Is there anything else I can help you with? *'Player': Tell me about the history of the Tower. **'Pagida': The Tower was constructed by King Rada III. We do not know exactly when, nor what for. **'Pagida': Following the rebellion of the five families against King Rada III, the Council of Elders was formed and they used the Tower as a meeting place for the Council. **'Pagida': Since then it has been mostly used as a residence by whoever was ruler of the city, with each of the fifty different leader using the tower however they saw fit. **'Pagida': For the last two decades The Republic have led the Kingdom. As the leaders of each house prefer to reside within their houses, Lord Arceuus now controls much of the Tower. **'Pagida': Is there anything else I can help you with? **'Player': What is Lord Arceuus doing with the Tower? ***'Pagida': We do not know. Lord Arceuus is very secretive. *'Player': This room is part of the Tower? **'Pagida': Indeed. During the invasion of the Wintertodt it was feared that all Kourend might be lost to the cold. In order to preserve the history of the Kingdom, this archive was created during the fifth decade. **'Pagida': Unfortunately, as it is a former chamber of the Tower, and we do not fully understand the magic that conceals it, we often discover strange enchantments that we believe to be old traps. **'Pagida': Just recently we lost a Scholar when she accidentally activated a portal and fell through it. **'Player': Was she okay? **'Pagida': Yes, she turned up a few days later, a little confused but physically fine. It happens every now and then but most people turn up eventually. **'Player': I guess I'd better be careful then. **'Pagida': Just be careful of walking into walls. Is there anything else I can help you with?